El Tirano
by Lady supersaiyajin
Summary: WhatIf...Vegeta consigue derrotar a los androides, cumple su promesa de conquistar el Universo y se lleva a Trunks consigo. La Tierra queda sumida en ruinas y miseria mientras Bra es concebida de la más horrible de las maneras y vive protegida por mentiras. La máquina del tiempo esta a punto de ser construida pero ella arde en deseos de acabar con aquel que todos llamaba El Tirano
1. Infierno

¡Hola a todos y a todas! Sé que dije que continuaría con los fics que dejé a medias hace unos años...pero la verdad es que algunos ni recuerdo lo que tenía pensado para ellos, así que decidí empezar a escribir algo nuevo, que siempre tuve en mente pero que jamás me atreví a empezar. Y creo que no escribiré otra cosa hasta que este fic termine o este a punto de teminar (Tengo en mente que quede largo, pero por supuesto dependerá de la aceptación que reciba)

Sin más demora les dejo con el fic:

Introducción: **Bienvenidos a un mundo de oscuridad**

Miró por la ventana con el deseo de poder ver lo que antaño veía; el cielo azul sobrevolado por aves cantando, el verde de su jardín y el vaivén de la ciudad, pero se volvió a topar con la cruda realidad de un mundo sumido en la oscuridad y en la ruina, en el que apenas quedaban seres vivos que lo habitasen. Todas las especies se encontraban en peligro de extinción, especialmente la humana, de la que apenas quedaban unos miles de supervivientes que por tener la suerte de vivir en lugares aislados consiguieron librarse de la masacre y entre los _afortunados _estaba ella… Asomada a la ventana de un segundo piso de lo poco que quedó de lo que un día fue la gran mansión Capsule Corp. En una habitación oscura adornada solamente por un antiguo sofá y una mesa redonda con sillas de madera alrededor en las que solía merendar con su hija cuando esta era más pequeña.

La cerró rápidamente dando un fuerte golpe, no quería seguir contemplando ese horrendo paisaje. De un momento a otro las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus mejillas. Antes esto era muy frecuente, lloraba prácticamente todos los días, aunque poco a poco comenzó a asimilar su situación e intentaba mantenerse fuerte. Lo que más le dolía no era el hecho de ver su planeta en tinieblas, tampoco el haber perdido a sus padres y amigos, ni si quiera el tener que aceptar el humillante trato que él le propuso durante todos estos años. No, lo que más le dolía es que en el fondo sabía que la culpa de todo aquello era suya…Jamás debió confiar en él.

Sus amigos se lo advirtieron, pero ella no quiso hacerles caso. En esos momentos estaba convencida de que aquel hombre que un día llegó del espacio para destruir su planeta en el fondo no tenía un corazón tan malvado, lo atribuyó todo a los años que pasó siendo esclavo de ese tal Freezer y tenía la firme idea de que si el lagarto pudo convertirlo en un ser malvado, ella podría lograr todo lo contrarío. Lo invitó a su casa y pasó tres años conviviendo con él sin que hubiese ningún problema mayor que sus habituales disputas verbales domésticas e incluso llego a enamorarse de él y tuvieron un hijo…Todavía era capaz de recordar su pequeño rostro moreno, sus bellos ojos azules celestes, aquella mirada tan parecida a la de su padre…¿Qué habría sido de él? La última vez que lo vio fue antes de que Vegeta derrotara a los androides, después de eso el príncipe se lo arrebató de sus manos y se lo llevó con él. Ya habían pasado veinticinco años y desde entonces, a pesar de reunirse más de una vez con Vegeta, no había vuelto a ver a su hijo…

—¿Qué te pasa mamá? —la voz de su dulce hija la sacó de sus pensamientos

—Nada cariño, está todo bien—contestó intentando mostrar la sonrisa más cálida posible

No le gustaba que su hija le viese con mala cara, siempre fingía que todo iba bien. Aunque a estas alturas era en vano. Bra acababa de cumplir 16 años y era perfectamente consciente de la crítica situación en la que se encontraba su planeta.

— Mamá, no hace falta que finjas más, pero no te preocupes—la joven trató de consolar a su madre—El señor Gohan y yo hemos estado entrenando duro, soy muy fuerte, pronto acabaré con él y vengaré a tus amigos y a papá

Al oír esto último, Bulma no pudo evitar que se le volvieran a escapar las lágrimas. Por si no fuera poco con todo lo sucedido además tenía a su hija viviendo en una mentira que ella misma le contó. Cuando la pequeña Bra le preguntó por su padre fue incapaz de contarle la verdad, le dijo que era un héroe que murió unos años después que los demás guerreros Z intentando retar al tirano. Se juró a sí misma que algún día debía de contarle la verdad a su hija pero nunca tuvo las fuerzas para hacerlo y lo peor de todo fue rogarle a Gohan que corroborarse su falsa historia. Odiaba el hecho de mentir a su pequeña, pero no tenía otro remedio, no podía decirle que su padre era el mismísimo demonio y mucho menos contarle la macabra manera de la que fue concebida…

—Perdona—se disculpó la joven al ver la triste expresión de su madre—No debí haberle mencionado

—Está bien, no es culpa tuya, sólo que hoy no me encuentro bien. Creo que voy a irme a descansar un rato

—Descansa todo lo que necesites, yo he quedado esta tarde para entrenar con el señor Gohan

—¡¿Otra vez?! —exclamó la mujer peliazul asombrada—Pensé que ya habíais entrenado esta mañana

—Sí, es cierto, pero tenemos que emplearnos a fondo si queremos derrotarle a él y a su bastar…—Bra se llevó las manos rápidamente a la boca, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, no debió revelar esa información a su madre

—¿Su bastardo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó algo confusa

—Bueno, el señor Gohan y yo investigamos un poco sobre él para intentar localizar su paradero. Aún no estamos seguros al cien por cien de donde se encuentra, pero mientras mirábamos la prensa intergaláctica descubrimos que tenía un heredero, supongo que sería su hijo pues parecía de su misma raza. Es un joven de pelo lila, ojos azul celeste y unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años de edad más o menos y supongo que será casi tan poderoso y malvado cómo él

Bulma quedó en shock al oír la noticia. Debido a su lejanía con el resto de planetas habitables del Universo y la escasez de personas que residían en ella llegaban pocas noticias de nivel intergaláctico a la Tierra y ella no se molestó en obtenerlas pues sólo deseaba aislarse de lo sucedido. Ese joven debía ser…

—¿Sabes cómo se llama ese heredero? — preguntó con la intención de confirmar, o más bien desmentir, su escalofriante pensamiento

—Creó que se llamaba Trenks o Trunks, no lo recuerdo bien, algo parecido, pero eso no tiene importancia ¡Acabaré con él y con el malnacido de su padre! —gritó la muchacha llena de entusiasmo y a la vez ira, pero al ver el rostro serio de su madre cambió su expresión—No te hable antes de ese heredero porque pensaba que no me dejarías luchar contra los dos juntos, lo siento

Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a las disculpas de su hija. Todavía seguía conmocionada por lo que le acababa contar. Su hijo Trunks estaba vivo, no sabía si alegrarse o deprimirse aún más. ¿Qué tipo de vida habría llevado con ese monstruo? Seguro que lo habría convertido en una especie de psicópata como él. Cayó rendida al sofá víctima del agotamiento, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y sentía que por hoy ya había tenido suficiente.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta, Bra acomodó a su madre en el viejo sofá. Encontraba natural que no le gustará la idea de tener que enfrentarse a un enemigo más, pero no esperaba que tuviese una reacción tan negativa ante la noticia

—¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua? —ofreció al ver el rostro mareado de su progenitora

—Sí, por favor, cielo

La observó que bajaba rápidamente a la cocina. Su hija era un ángel, siempre se preocupaba por ella y sobre todo por la seguridad del planeta y del Universo en general y por ello se entrenaba duramente. No podía evitar compararlo con aquellos años en los que Vegeta entrenaba para vencer a los androides, en lo referente al carácter y la perseverancia Bra se parecía mucho a su padre, aunque dadas las consecuencias, quizá prefería que los androides hubiesen acabado con él, o mejor aún, que Goku no hubiese enfermado y hubiese acabado él mismo con los androides y con Vegeta a ser necesario. Cuanto extrañaba a su amigo Goku…

—Aquí tienes el agua, mamá—le tendió el vaso amablemente—Te juró que acabaremos con él y seremos felices de una vez

Bulma esbozó una media sonrisa, le encantaba ver a su hija tan motivada pero temía que ese exceso de motivación la hiciese anticiparse llevándola a la perdición

—Bra, cariño, entrena lo que puedas pero por favor no te apresures. La máquina del tiempo estará pronto preparada y podremos pedir ayuda a Goku, hasta entonces te ruego que no intentes nada peligroso

—Pero mamá—se quejó—esa máquina del tiempo lleva "casi estando" desde hace más de cinco años…

—Lo sé y lo siento—se disculpó—Pero debido a que todo está destruido me cuesta mucho encontrar material para trabajar y me tomaría aún más años ir a buscarlos a otros planetas

—Lo comprendo—asintió la muchacha con resentimiento y después se agachó para darle un besito en la mejilla su madre—Voy a entrenar, llámame si te encuentras peor

—Descuida —le correspondió el beso a su hija—Nos vemos esta noche ¡Da lo mejor de ti! — se despidió intentando transmitir confianza a la joven

—_Chau _mami, ¡Recupérate!

Tan pronto como su hija abandonó la sala volvió a desmoronarse. No tenía ningún problema en que Vegeta muriese, a pesar de que en algún momento se enamoró de él ahora le odiaba con toda su alma por lo que le hizo a sus amigos y a su planeta y especialmente por la manera en la que la traicionó. Pero Trunks….ahora después de veinticinco años se había enterado de que su hijo seguía vivo pero que debía acabar con él. No, seguro que habría alguna manera de rehabilitarlo…Aunque lo mismo pensó con Vegeta y acabó arruinando su vida y sometiendo a su maldad al resto del Universo.

Resopló al dejar la habitación, su madre seguía con la ridícula idea de crear una máquina del tiempo. Por muy inteligente que fuese su madre lo de los viajes en el tiempo era sólo cosa de películas. Pero ella se empeñaba en que podía lograrlo. Estaba decidido, no iba esperar ni un segundo más al loco y ridículo plan de su progenitora. En cuanto se viesen preparados ella y Gohan lucharían contra el tirano y su hijo. Y si su maestro decidiese no apoyarla y esperar al plan imposible de su madre iría ella misma sola a luchar contra los dos. Ya estaba harta de este mundo de oscuridad y quería vengar a los fallecidos, especialmente a los amigos de su madre y sobre todo a su padre. Inconscientemente, Bra apretó los puños presa de la irá, con tanta fuerza que incluso se hizo daño a sí misma. En su interior se juró que esta pesadilla acabaría pronto

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano del Universo un hombre de pelo y ojos negros como el azabache sonreía orgulloso mientras pegaba otro sorbo al enorme cáliz de vino. Él se encontraba sin ropa, con sus partes cubiertas sólo por una fina sábana y rodeado por tres mujeres completamente desnudas de distintas razas alienígenas la cuál más bella que la anterior pero con sus cuerpos cubiertos de moratones por el rudo trato que tenía su amo hacía ellas.

El hombre se levantó de la cama sin apenas dedicarles una mirada a las mujeres que yacían junto a él. Se asomó al balcón, bebió otro trago de vino y miró orgulloso al firmamento. Prácticamente cada una de esas estrellas que brillaban como luceros le pertenecían. Sabía que ese día llegaría, aunque tardó más de lo esperado. Perdió mucho tiempo en la nave de Freezer y luego tuvo que pasar unos años en un planeta llamado Tierra que aunque carecía de valor económico le fue muy útil para mejorar su técnica de pelea. Allí libró la batalla que hasta ahora le pareció la más complicada de su vida contra dos androides con aspecto de humanos, pero aún con dificultades consiguió vencerlos y aumentar aún más su poder, y con el insecto de tercera muerto por una simple enfermedad vio el camino completamente despejado para cumplir su sueño.

Volvió a beber otro sorbo, a decir verdad, el mayor atractivo de aquel insignificante planeta eran las bellas mujeres que habitaban en él, eran muy parecidas a las saiyajin y eso de cierta manera le excitaba, incluso tuvo un hijo con una peliazul durante su breve estancia. Se llevó unas cuantas antes de marcharse a modo de esclavas sexuales, y a la madre de su hijo le concedió una especie de _trato._

Tomó de nuevamente del cáliz y volvió a la cama con las mujeres. Ahora al fin tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado: Era el más poderoso, poseía la mayor parte de los planetas del universo, tenía un gran harén y un inmenso ejercito a su disposición, una cuantiosa fortuna, y un heredero perfecto. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Quizás felicidad…

**NA:**

¿Qué les pareció? Quizá un poco corto, el siguiente capítulo casi con toda seguridad será más largo y profundizaré más en los sentimientos de Bulma, Bra e igualmente en los del Gohan de esta extraña línea temporal en la que Vegeta logró cumplir su sueño ( Creo que nuestro príncipe se merecía conseguirlo aunque fuese en un Universo paralelo ;) )

Cualquier duda que tengan estaré encantada de responderla bien en el mismo fic o por mensaje privado. Un saludo y gracias por leer :)

**_LadySSJ_**


	2. Esperanza entre los escombros

_− ¡Empuja! ¡Vamos, ya casi esta!_

_− Yo…no…¡No puedo!_

_− Claro que sí, un último esfuerzo_

_Tras un largo tedioso parto acompañado de un mar de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, las oscuras paredes desconchadas que protegían el salón principal de Capsule Corp, vieron llegar al mundo a una preciosa bebe de luminosa mirada aguamarina._

_− Es una niña guapísima − exclamó Gohan sonriente mientras entregaba la recién nacida a su madre − Se parece mucho a ti_

_Bulma estrechó a la pequeña entre sus brazos férreamente, aun sin atreverse a mirarla; tenía miedo, no quería que él se la arrebatase al igual que hizo con su primer hijo, del que nunca volvió a saber nada._

_El semisaiyajin que la acompañaba notó pronto el temor en los ojos de la científica, azules como el cielo._

_− No te preocupes, no le hará daño, no lo consentiré − afirmó decidido el joven para alentar a su amiga_

_− Ella no debería haber nacido − musitó Bulma aun sin ser capaz de posar sus ojos en los de su bebe que no paraba de llorar, quizás porque tenía hambre o tal vez porque sentía la indiferencia de su progenitora − No debería haber nacido − repitió entre lágrimas − Todo fue un error, ese hombre debió haber muerto hace mucho − aclaró llena de rabia_

_− Pero no fue así…_

_− No, no fue así porque yo le defendí − admitió furiosa sin cesar en su llanto − Y ahora tengo que aceptar todos los ´favores´ que exige si no quiero que acabe con lo que queda de Tierra_

_− El pasado, pasado esta − concluyó el guerrero − Él se aprovechó de tu bondad y hospitalidad, tú sólo quisiste ayudar y ahora no hay vuelta atrás_

_− Vuelta atrás… − susurró la peliazul inaudible_

_− Piensa que esta niña no es fruto de un error, sino de un sacrificio grande y hermoso por la humanidad y todos los seres del universo − continuó animándola − Siento el ki de esta pequeña, ahora mismo es indefensa, pura e inocente, pero alberga un poder inmenso en su interior. Estoy seguro de que un futuro será capaz de derrotarle_

_− ¿Tú crees? − dijo finalmente posando sus esferas celestes sobre la recién nacida_

_− ¡Estoy seguro! − asintió esperanzado_

_Bulma por fin sonrío − Gohan tiene razón, eres bellísima − se dirigió a sus bebe provocando al instante que dejasen de brotar lágrimas de sus ojos − Perdóname, querida − rogó abrazándola más fuerte contra su pecho − Te llamarás Bra y salvarás al universos de ese maldito Tirano._

Tras unos minutos de vuelo, la joven de cabellos azules llegó a su destinto: La Antártida. Mientras que aterrizaba sobre la blanca llanura congelada e inmaculada un gran escalofrío sacudió todo su cuerpo y empezó a temblar por el frío glacial que reinaba en la tierra del perpetuo invierno. Llevaba chaqueta deportiva, una camiseta entallada de manga corta, mallas negras y calzaba unas gruesas deportivas, cualquier humano hubiese muerto al instante al entrar en contacto aquellas extremas temperaturas portando tan poca e inadecuada ropa, sin embargo, ella no era una humana cualquiera, de hecho, ni siquiera era completamente humana, era una guerra decidida a luchar por el destino de su planeta y las bajas temperaturas solo suponían una parte más de su entrenamiento.

Caminó admirando el majestuoso paisaje cristalino hasta que llegó a la cabaña en la que desde hace tiempo su maestro había establecido su lugar de entrenamiento, un improvisado centro de investigación e incluso su vivienda personal.

El pequeño refugio del guerrero estaba completamente cubierto de nieve y era difícil de vislumbrar a simple vista, por suerte, Bra podía valerse de su habilidad para detectar el ki y así averiguar fácilmente el paradero de su maestro. Llamó a la puerta de madera y en cuestión de segundos fue recibida por un hombre de mediana edad, pelo negro como el carbón, mirada azabache y rostro cubierto por una aparatosa cicatriz de batlla

− Adelante − la invitó a pasar

Bra entró sin vacilar y siguió al hombre en profundo silencio hasta que llegaron a la habitación más alta de la cabaña en la que se encontraba un improvisado laboratorio repleto de máquinas de las cuales la joven apenas conocía el uso de la mitad de ellas.

− Mira aquí − dijo Gohan señalando a un punto brillante en el centro de una inmensa pantalla verde − Este punto de aquí muestra la posición de la nave del Tirano, y este otro de aquí − indicó refiriéndose a otro punto que se encontraba en la esquina inferior izquierda del monitor − es la Tierra

− Lo que quiere decir que se aproxima ¿No es así? − dedujo la peliazul

− Exacto − confirmó su maestro − Pero no hay que alarmarse, que su nave venga en esta dirección no quiere decir que se dirija a nuestro planeta, probablemente solo este de paso para…

− ¡Debemos de aprovechar que ahora esta cerca para acabar con él! − interrumpió la joven entusiasmada, sin embargo la respuesta que recibió fue un ´No´ tajante por parte de su mentor

− Pero…

El semisaiyajin renegó − Debemos actuar con cautela, no estamos preparados. Creo que aún no eres capaz de comprender, ni llegar a imaginar, su inmenso poder

− No puede ser tan fuerte, además hemos entrenado muy duro

− Pero lo es, Bra, lo es − suspiró tratando de mantener la calma − Por el momento nuestra única esperanza es la máquina del tiempo de tu madre

− ¡Otro empeñado en ese maldito artefacto de película! − recriminó indignada − ¿¡Cuándo vais a dejar de obcecaros con esa inútil idea y poneros manos a la obra!? ¿¡Acaso no veis como ha dejado la Tierra!?

− ¿¡ Y TU NO VES QUE TU MADRE Y YO HACEMOS TODO LO QUE PODEMOS?! − explotó finalmente el semisaiyajin furioso y lleno de rabia provocando que su discípula se encogiese −¿¡ Crees que si fuéramos capaces de acabar con él no lo hubiésemos hecho ya, en lugar de dejarle aniquilar a nuestros seres queridos !?

− Lo siento… − susurró la muchacha cabizbaja

Y en verdad estaba tontamente arrepentida de haber sido tan agresiva e insensible, Gohan había sufrido demasiado desde la irrupción del Tirano, mucho más que ella, aunque aun no fuese capaz de figurárselo

− No tiene importancia − concluyó intentando relajarse − Hace poco tu madre me comentó que necesitaba más materiales para su máquina del tiempo − cambió de tema para rebajar la tensión − Sé donde podemos conseguirlos

− ¿Dónde? − preguntó con algo de parsimonia

− Sabes que antes que el Tirano purgase por completo nuestro planeta, unos androides intentaron destruirla ¿Verdad? − Bra asintió − Bien, pues he podido rastrear la ubicación del laboratorio en el que esas abominables máquinas fueron creadas, se encuentra en una zona montañosa al norte ¿Me acompañarías ahora a inspeccionar el lugar?

Aceptó sin rechistar la petición de su tutor aunque siguiese sin tener fe realmente en el utópico proyecto. Abandonaron la cabaña, ella no sabía donde se dirigían exactamente por lo que se limitó a seguir al hombre de cabello negro. Su relación con su maestro nunca había sido perfecta, siempre habían tenido sus discusiones y es que el clima de tensión, guerra y destrucción provoca que hasta los corazones más cálidos y nobles como el del buen Gohan se enfriaran y se tornaran duros como el acero. Según su madre, él no era así, incluso cuando el Tirano devastó por primera vez el planeta, el semisaiyajin siguió conservando su carácter alegre y positivo, aunque solo fuese para animar a los demás, sin embargo, todo cambió tras la muerte de su mujer, una joven encantadora llamada Videl, y su pequeña hija, Pan, de apenas un año de edad, ambas asesinadas a manos del Tirano en su última visita a la Tierra. A partir de ese momento, el joven se volvió más distante y jamás volvió a recuperar su luminosa y alentadora sonrisa. Bra, a pesar de solo conocer esta última versión más deshumanizada de su maestro y amigo, le profesaba un gran respeto y admiración, aunque la forma de ser de la peliazul, impetuosa, luchadora, convencida de sus ideales, en ocasiones llegando a ser terca y obstinada, solía propiciar más de una discusión.

− Ya estamos llegando − la voz firme de Gohan la sacó de sus pensamientos − ¿Tu también sientes un ki cercano, o son imaginaciones mías?

− Sí, pero no parece fuerte, será algún terrícola que se haya perdido por las montañas o que este utilizando el laboratorio abandonado como refugio

El hombre bufó − Supongo, espero que si es el segundo de los casos no nos dificulte la obtención de los materiales

Descendieron y accedieron al antiguo laboratorio del Doctor Gero , no había nadie, por lo que pudieron suponer que el ki que percibieron anteriormente solo iba de paso por las cercanías, pero el laboratorio estaba limpio e impecable y las máquinas parecían funcionar a la perfección, por lo que era imposible que ese lugar llevase más de veinticuatro años abandonado.

− ¿Crees que el creador de los androides seguirá viviendo aquí? − cuestionó la más joven

− Imposible, el Tirano también se deshizo de él antes de marcharse al espacio

− ¿Entonces…?

− No tiene importancia, veamos que encontramos por aquí

Tras unos minutos registrando la estancia repleta de cables y máquinas, Gohan ya había recavado algunos materiales que servirían de ayuda en su trabajo a su amiga la científica, mientras tanto, Bra presionó sin querer un botón que abrió una compuerta, en teoría secreta, que conectaba con una inmensa sala en la que se encontraba un artilugio enorme oculto tras una lona blanca de similar tamaño.

− ¡Ten cuidado con lo que tocas! − la regañó − ¡Podrías haber hecho explotar esto!

No obstante, la peliazul hizo caso omiso de los reproches de su maestro y se quedo atónita contemplando el tremendo artilugio. Se disponía a retirar la sábana para averiguar que se escondía tras ella, pero los gritos furiosos de una voz femenina la detuvieron

− ¡No toques eso! − chilló la desconocida indignada − ¿¡Quién os ha dado permiso para entrar a MI laboratorio ¡?

Ambos semisaiyajines se giraron para contemplar a la presunta dueña del lugar, era una mujer adulta de mediana estatura, por las pequeñas arrugas que comenzaban a asomar en su rostro y varios mechones blancos que tenían su larga cabellera negra debía rondar los cincuenta años, aún así su tez blanca como el nácar combinada con unos hermosos ojos cristalinos y unos finos labios rojos denotaban que en su juventud debió lucir bellísima. Vestía un abrigo largo de camuflaje con una peculiar estrella roja estampada, pantalones vaqueros y botas altas negras.

− ¿¡ Qué miráis ¡? − preguntó alterada − Niña, no se te ocurra volver a ponerle un dedo a eso − reprendió a Bra − Y tu jovencito − dijo dirigiéndose a Gohan − suelta todo lo que has cogido, es mío.

− Perdone, señora − se disculpó el mayor de los intrusos − Pensábamos que este laboratorio estaba desocupado y queríamos conseguir unos materiales pare…

− Venderlos y así dar de comer a vuestra pobre familia − lo interrumpió para terminar su frase con tono sarcástico − Lo siento mocosos, pero en este mundo todos pasamos por la misma situación, yo incluida, así que no os daré nada ¿Me oís? − resaltó − ¡NADA! Ya podéis largaros

Bra frunció el ceño tras las desagradables palabras de la mujer − ¡Oiga señora, sin faltar! − replicó indignada − No es culpa nuestra que este amargada

−¿¡Qué me has llamado, niñata!? − demandó la extraña aún más furiosa de lo que estaba

− Le he llamado A-M-A-R-G…

− ¡Ya es suficiente! − la joven calló por orden de su maestro − Discúlpenos − se dirigió a la mujer de vestimenta militar − Sabemos como esta la situación desde la llegada de ese horrible Tirano, a nosotros no es que nos vaya maravillosamente bien, pero tampoco nos faltan recursos básicos…

− ¿Y entonces que hacíais usurpando mi laboratorio?

− Creemos poder vencerle, o al menos evitar que él nos derrote a nosotros, pero para ello necesitamos que nos preste algunos de sus…

− NO

La científica del pelo negro continuaba negándose a colaborar con los jóvenes y la paciencia de Gohan, que hacía un gran esfuerzo por ser lo más amable y cortés posible con las desconocida, se agotaba poco a poco cada vez que esta lo interrumpía, mientras que Bra se mordía la lengua para no soltar algo demasiado ofensivo

− Pero señora, ¿No quiere que el mundo vuelva a estar en paz y recuperar a sus seres queridos? − volvió a insistir, captando, esta vez sí, la atención de su interlocutora

− Llevo años recluida en este laboratorio para encontrar la manera de acabar con ese monstruo ¡Y por fin tengo lo necesario para llevar a cabo mi plan! − admitió sonriendo orgullosa − No necesito vuestra ayuda

− ¿Usted cree que será capaz de vencerlo sola? − intervino la peliazul que no pudo evitar explotar − No me haga reír, ¿Qué plan tiene?

La mujer ignoró el tono irónico de la impetuosa muchacha y sacó una llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta que empleó para abrir un cajón que se encontraba detrás de Gohan, apartó al hombre bruscamente y cogió de su interior una especie de pulsera metálica que alzó para que maestro y alumna pudieran apreciar.

− ¿Veis este brazalete? − preguntó mostrando el artilugio plateado − Absorbe la energía del portador y sólo puede ser removida por un código de voz pronunciado por su creadora, osease, yo − explicaba con prepotencia − Y este es el fruto de mi arduo trabajo, la máquina de mis amores − alardeaba refiriéndose al enorme artilugio escondido tras la sábana blanca − No pienso levantar la lona porque me cuesta mucho volver a cubrirlo, pero es una nave espacial con una velocidad punta superior a lo ya inventado, además de disponer de gran tipo de comodidades

− Si no le importa − inquirió el hijo de Goku − Me gustaría comprobar si realmente funcionan esas pulseras

− Es imposible que lo hagan − comentó Bra

− ¿Por qué no la pruebas tu, niña? Ya que eres tan escéptica − ofreció desafiante

− Por supuesto

La peliazul accedió convencida de que el invento de la mujer no funcionaría, si embargo, nada más ponerse la pulsera notó como su propia energía comenzaba a disminuir y su cuerpo se debilitaba, empezando incluso a temblar, intentó forzar el accesorio metálico pero era incapaz siquiera de mover el brazo.

La mujer sonría de nuevo con orgullo al ver el sudor en la frente del rostro impotente de la joven mientras que su tutor observaba la escena atónito.

− ¿Quieres que te las quite? − preguntó victoriosa

La joven de ojos azules se limitó a bufar mientras movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación, su orgullo le impedía reconocer en voz alta que se había equivocado.

Viva Pilaf susurró la científica y la pulsera al instante se desprendió de la muñeca de Bra que suspiraba aliviada tras ser liberada de la peculiar arma que la oprimía.

− Sus inventos son admirables − reconoció el semisaiyajin − Pero no creo que sean suficiente ¿ Como piensa colocarle la pulsera al tirano? No creo que el se ofrezca voluntario

La señora gruño como respuestas

− Además, no esta sólo − añadió la peliazul − tiene un ejército interminable y un hijo que tendrá una fuerza como mínimo igual a la suya

Gohan se estremeció al recordar que aún no le había hablado a Bulma del infante del Tirano, que casi al cien por cien también era hijo de la científica de pelo azul, aquel que le fue arrebatado hace ya veinticuatro años y del que jamás volvió a saber ¿Le habrá dicho Bra algo ya? Torció el gesto, el debió contárselo antes. La amiga de su difunto padre se lo reprochará y con razón.

Por su parte la mujer también se quedó pensativa, los mocosos tenían razón, las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como ella había ideado, pero ¿Por qué esos chicos conocían tanto acerca del hombre que amenazaba la Tierra? En sus planes no estaba colaborar con nadie, pero le podía la curiosidad.

− ¿Y vosotros? − interrogó − ¿Cuál es vuestra 'brillante' idea por la que necesitabais asaltar mi laboratorio?

− ¡Luchar contra él y hacerle pagar por todo el dolor que ha causado en nuestro planeta? − contestó la hija de Bulma con entusiasmo

−No − la contradijo su mentor − Queremos utilizar una máquina del tiempo para viajar al pasado y pedir ayuda a mi padre, él era un guerrero muy poderoso, pero murió a causa de una enfermedad en ese entonces incurable antes de poderse enfrentar al Tirano, por suerte ahora tenemos la cura y…

− Suficiente

De nuevo otra interrupción

− La historia de tu 'papi' es conmovedora − admitió sarcástica − Pero las máquinas del tiempo solo existen en las películas, ni siquiera yo sería capaz de diseñar una

Bra rió para sus adentros, por fin tenía un punto en común con esa científica desequilibrada.

− No − concluyó la señora de ojos cristalinos − Creo que lo de la máquina del tiempo es una idea imposible y prefiero emplear MIS materiales en inventos que puedan ser útiles de verdad

− Entiendo − se rindió finalmente con resignación el mayor de los dos − Bra, vámonos ya

¿Ya? ¿Así de fácil iban a renunciar a salvar el destino del universo? La muchacha iba a protestar, pero bastante la había reprendido su maestro por hoy, así que optó por bajar los brazos y retirarse en silencio

− Por cierto − clamó el semisaiyajin antes de abandonar la estancia − No nos hemos presentado, soy Gohan y esta es mi amiga Bra

− Mai − reveló finalmente su identidad la dueña del laboratorio

− Un placer Mai − se despidió el mayor de los semisaiyajines − Espero que cambies de opinión y colabores con nosotros para vencer al Tirano

− Ya veremos mocosos, lo pensaré − y dicho esto cerró rápidamente las puertas del laboratorio

A pesar de su actitud antipática hacia los chicos, Mai estaba verdaderamente feliz, hacía más de veinte años que no tenía contacto con ningún otro ser humano.

− ¡Que mujer más borde! − se quejó Bra una vez en el exterior − ¿Te has fijado en lo mal que nos ha tratado? ¿Por qué has dejado que nos eche tan fácilmente?

− Tranquila − su maestro trato de conseguir que se relajase − Es normal que se haya comportado así, hoy en día nadie confía en nadie, y , de cualquier manera estábamos robando en su laboratorio, estaba en su completo derecho ¿ No crees?

− Bueno − reflexionó la joven discípula − Pero lo hacíamos por una buena causa ¿ Te puedes creer que no nos quisiese ayudar a derrotar al Tirano?

− Dale un poco de tiempo, Bra. Claro que desea acabar con él, pero al encontrarnos con las manos en la masa se alteró − trató de justificarla − Pero debe de ser muy inteligente, esa pulsera es verdaderamente un invento fantástico. Estoy seguro de que esa mujer se convertirá una importante aliada

− ¿Tú crees?

Y obtuvo una sonrisa por respuesta, era la primera vez que le veía sonreír de manera sincera, parece que entre tantos escombros por fin habían encontrado una esperanza

− Aún no hemos entrenado hoy − recordó el mayor de los dos − ¿Te queda tiempo o debes regresar ya a casa?

− Todavía tengo un rato − respondió satisfecha − Pero ¿Y los materiales?

− ¿Pero no eran para un cachivache de película? − contestó Gohan divertido − Estoy convencido de que Mai nos los acabará cediendo, y si no ya encontraremos la manera de hacernos con ellos − aclaró tras ver a la peliazul fruncir el ceño, le hacía gracia su cara cada vez que le miraba así, pero por otro lado no podía evitar acordarse del verdadero progenitor de la muchacha.

_Tres días después del nacimiento de la pequeña Bra, Bulma recibió la visita de la joven Videl, esposa de Gohan, que venía acompañada de la pequeña Pan. Las mujeres tomaban el té mientras charlaban sobre el futuro de sus retoñas_

_− Serán grandes heroínas − afirmó Videl_

_Mientras tanto Gohan proseguía con su entrenamiento, de momento realizaba sus ejercicios en las montañas, pero se estaba planteando seriamente remplazar este lugar por el clima frío de los polos o el asolador calor de un desierto para así poder mejorar aún más, adaptando su cuerpo a las peores condiciones._

_El joven estaba distraído tratando de aprender el uso de una nueva técnica cuando de repente captó un ki maligno que no era para nada desconocido_

_− ¡No puede ser! − gritó desgarradoramente provocando una explosión de energía que destruyó todo el relieve a su alrededor − ¡Videl, Pan! ¡Bulma, Bra!_

_Sonó el timbre en lo que quedaba de lo que un día fue la gran mansión Capsule Corp, Bulma se disponía a levantarse para abrir, pero Videl se ofreció para que la mujer, dolorida y cansada aún tras el parto, no tuviese que levantarse, al oír a la pequeña Pan llorar se la llevó con ella para calmarla. Al cabo de unos instantes escuchó un ruido ensordecedor proveniente de la entrada. La peliazul se levantó y con las pocas fuerzas que conservaba corrió hacía el lugar del que provenía el estruendo. Cuando llegó al fin se encontró con el cadáver de Videl y de su hija yaciendo frente su asesino._

_− ¡Tú! − exclamó horrorizada al ver el rostro del autor del brutal crimen − ¿Qué haces aquí? − la peliazul intentaba aparentar que no estaba asustada, pero sus ojos vidriosos y el tembleque en sus piernas la delataban_

_− ¡Oh! − rió el agresor − No era mi intención matar a ningún terrícola más, pero me lleve una decepción al ver que no eras tu la que me recibía. Tu también me has decepcionado − admitió − ¿En serio creías que podrías ocultarme tu que estabas embarazada?_

_− ¡Aléjate, Vegeta! − chilló llena de rabia − ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño!_

_− ¿Y cómo piensas impedírmelo? − preguntó con malicia mientras avanzaba hacía el salón_

_− ¡Vete! − intentó agarrarle pero sólo consiguió que el la apartase violentamente dejándola en el suelo_

_− ¡Bulma! − escuchó la llamada de Gohan desde fuera de la casa − ¿Qué ha pas…? − El joven no fue capaz de terminar la frase cuando vio los desfigurados cuerpos sin vida de las personas que más amaba_

_− ¡Gohan, detenle! − demandó la peliazul_

_Pero el semisaiayjin se encontraba en shock, completamente paralizado e incapaz de reaccionar, por lo que la peliazul, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió avanzar a gatas hasta la sala en la que se encontraba su niña recién nacida, los llantos de la pequeña que eran audibles desde el pasillo provocaban que incrementase el sentimiento de angustia en su madre. Cuando consiguió llegar, vio como Vegeta trazaba una especie de marca en su hombro sirviéndose de su láser como pincel_

_− ¡Para, por favor, le haces daño! − suplicó la científica entre lágrimas, a lo que el saiyajin pareció hacer caso omiso, aunque al cabo de unos segundos cumplió los ruegos de la que hace años le hospedó en su hogar_

_Lanzó a Bra bruscamente hacía el sofá causando que el berrinche de la niña se acrecentase aún más y se acercó hacía Bulma que aún se arrastraba por el piso para tomarla por el mentón y susurrarle − Dejaré con vida a tu hija, puede que en un futuro me venga bien, la he marcado para no confundirla con ninguna otra terrícola y tomarla por error como esclava sexual − explicó sus macabros planes − En cuanto a ti , te perdonaré tu ofensa como recompensa a tus años de servicio ¿No dirás que no soy misericordioso? − rió sádicamente − Además, ya estas demasiado vieja, no necesito que volvamos a citarnos en mi nave, pero espero que estés a mi entera disposición cuando necesite de tus inventos. De momento, ya puedes empezar diseñando otra cámara de gravedad, los inútiles de mis científicos son capaces de hacer una de similar calidad a la tuya_

_Al terminar su monólogo soltó a Bulma sin ningún cuidado dejándola caer de nuevo al suelo, la peliazul estaba exhausta, asustada y se encontraba incapaz de articular palabra_

_− Bulma − La llamó el Tirano antes de marcharse − Te has vuelto una cobarde…_

* * *

**N.A: **¡Buenas a tod s! Sé que llevó mucho tiempo (demasiado ) sin actualizar, pero espero esta vez comenzar definitivamente a escribir con más regularidad, aunque justamente ahora este con los exámenes finales intentaré traer al menos un capítulo mensual hasta Junio. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, y sé que tengo más fics aún por concluir, pero quiero empezar por este que me hace especial ilusión, que ya he planeado perfectamente ( Aunque siempre dejando un pequeño espacio a la improvisación) Y que estoy segura que será de su agrado.

Quizás este capítulo me quedó un poco largo, pero prefiero hacerlo así para evitar una gran cantidad de capítulos introductorios que terminen haciendo el fic tedioso.

Muchas gracias a las que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, espero que aún se acuerden de este fic y le den vuelvan a dar una oportunidad, los nuevos lectores son por supuesto bienvenidos. ¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Críticas? Estoy abierta a todo, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

Y antes de desear un feliz día, informar de que probablemente cambiaré mi nombre de usuaria, el que tengo me lo puse hace tiempo cuando era más pequeña y ahora no me gusta, prefería avisar antes de hacerlo para evitar malentendidos. Ahora si me despido ¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un feliz día!


End file.
